Bloody Roses: Truth
by ScarletKittyKat
Summary: What is the definition of pain? Suffering, agony. In Ruby's world there is only two people that do not make her feel pain. At least, she believed that after her mother passed away. Can she overcome this pain, especially with such a mysterious face?
1. Chapter 1

**Good morning everyone! Gosh, I haven't done any writing in so longggggg. Too long tbh, I've just been dealing with everyday adult bs. Well, I'm taking another jab at bloody roses. This time around I'm moving things around to make it more... mysterious I guess. In the last try I never got to some things, hehe. I'm sorry it took me so long to do this.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

* * *

The girl sighed leaning her head against the wall, rain pelting her face. She pushed herself up pulling her hoodie up above her head. Keeping her face down she walked alongside many other people going on their days. Just ignoring the rain, as if it was just not there.

How could someone ignore something so simple? She slowed when she came near a park watching kids splashing in puddles… laughing. She clicked her tongue against the top of her mouth keeping on her way. She felt her phone buzz, pulling it out she answered.

"What's up Blake?" She said side stepping some people rushing to work. "Hey Ruby, just calling to see where you were. Dad wants us to pack more."

' _Not like I've been much help.'_

"I'm almost home, just took a longer way."

Blake hummed. "I should've went with you. You tend to delay when you think, and you think a lot."

The redhead shook her head making her way up to their front door. "Nah... fuck can you open the door. It's not opening again."

With that said Blake hung up, Ruby could hear the unclick of the door and the squeak of the hinges. "Damn door." Ruby muttered shimming her way in, she rubbed her shoes on the mat pulling her hoodie down.

The other girl chuckled pulling the door in before locking it. "Thankfully we don't have to deal with that door soon."

Ruby shrugged. "You're just happy you won't have to deal with all this rain soon."

"That too." Blake said handing the redhead a cup of hot cocoa. The girl rolled her eyes taking a small sip of the drink testing the heat levels.

"You're really not excited to move are you?"

She hummed at the question wrapping both hands around the mug. "When you live here for years with your parents the thought of moving is… just not welcome. You know what I mean?"

Blake made an 'ah' face frowning a little. "Sorry, I understand. I still…"

"I know Blake." Ruby gave a small sad smile. "She misses us too. I hope."

The two sat in silence both sipping their drinks. "Ok, now that you're warmer. Let's get our room packed, then we can binge whatever movies we left out to watch till dad gets home."

"Deal. I get to pick the first movie however." She said sticking out her tongue before rushing up the stairs. Blake followed rushing after her sister.

* * *

She stared at the ceiling her arms resting comfortably behind her head.

" _Ruby, Blake… I have to tell you two something." The man said bringing his hat down to his chest, a look of defeat on his face._

That day… it felt like she had been pushed into cold ice water. Letting her drown in the pain.

" _Listen Ruby, one day you'll understand what mommy does and why she does it. But I want you to know one thing, never follow me."_

She rolled onto her side staring at the picture on her nightstand. Everyone was smiling, happy… calm. She sighed closing her eyes praying for sleep to take over her.

"Ruby." Blake whispered rolling over to her side looking over to the girl. Ruby opened one eye looking over to her sister. "Yeah?"

"Are you going to talk to your dad when we move?" The girl asked studying the redheads face.

"Probably not. I have no reason to." She said firmly rolling over to her side. "You should get some sleep, we have a long drive tomorrow."

Blake frowned at the girl, seeing that she didn't want to talk anymore she rolled back to her other side.

* * *

Ruby pulled her dry hoodie on grabbing the last box along with her keys in hand. Do a last spin around the room the girl sighed, this had been her room for the last 9 years. Shaking her head she went out the door going down the stairs to meet her dad and Blake, who were both finishing up the last of the boxes.

"Everyone have everything?" Qrow asked picking up two boxes heading to the front door. "I'll do a double check of upstairs." Blake replied making her way back upstairs.

The redhead followed her dad out to the two cars, sadly her bike had to be shipped before hand since the drive would be long. So Blake and her were taking Blake's car and Qrow was taking his.

They set the last of the boxes in the trunk of his car before closing it. The man turned to her giving her a small smile and a nod. "What?" She asked fidgeting in her spot giving a nervous glance to the ground.

"What can I not appreciate my own daughter?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest. "Nope." Ruby said popping the P. "We don't do emotions, Branwen remember?"

"Haha." He said mocking his daughter.

She chuckled giving him a light punch in the shoulder. "Loser." She muttered leaning against Blake's car.

"All jokes aside Ruby, you know I didn't intentionally get transferred to Riverside. I know… you don't want anything to do with them, but you're 17. At some point you're going to have to act like an adult and face them."

She sighed staring at the driveway, she knew that this talk was coming. Qrow wasn't really her 'dad' he took her and Blake when her mother passed away when she was 7.

"I get it dad, I just don't see why he didn't try at all to come see me. I don't know send a letter, something! I get he loved mom but he didn't even try."

He nodded kicking his way off the car, he pulled the girl into a hug. "I know Rubes, I know." Ruby shook her head wiping her eyes with the end of her jacket.

"I'll think about it." She simply replied, she didn't even wait for a response before hopping into the passenger side of the car.

* * *

 _I met this girl late last year_

 _She said "don't you worry if I disappear"_

 _I told her I'm not really looking for another mistake_

 _I called an old friend thinking that the trouble would wait_

 _But then I jumped right in a week later and returned_

 _I reckon she was only looking for a lover to burn_

 _But I gave her my time for two or three nights_

 _Then I put it on pause until the moment was right_

 _I went away for months until our paths crossed again_

 _She told me "I was never looking for a friend_

 _Maybe you could swing by my room around ten_

 _Baby, bring the lemon and a bottle of gin_

 _We'll be in between the sheets 'til the late AM_

 _Baby, if you wanted me then should have just said, she's singing_

 _Don't fuck with my love_

 _That heart is so cold_

 _All over my arm_

 _I don't wanna know that babe_

 _Don't fuck with my love_

 _I told her she knows_

 _Take aim and reload_

 _I don't wanna know that babe_

The two girls sang their lungs out grooving to the tunes of Ruby's old Ipod, that somehow still worked. Soon enough the song ended and both girls did a sigh of relief having no air left. They passed a sign that said Riverside next exit.

"Gosh, I'm so thankful this drive is almost over." Blake said rubbing her aching hand on the wheel.

The redhead chuckled. "I could've taken over for you like hours ago you know that right?" Blake scoffed at that. "Not with my nice Kia Forte you're not. I saw what happened to your last car." She said giving a playful glare towards Ruby.

"Hey, technically that wasn't my fault… I mean… you know what never mind. That's why I got a motorcycle, so sleek and fun to drive."

"And more dangerous." The raven haired girl muttered pulling off to the exit. "In the wrong hands yes. But I drive safe… safer than a car that's for sure."

Blake chuckled, she rolled down the window letting the air run through her hair. "Ahh, you feel that, summer air no rain. I'm starting to like this already."

Ruby snorted letting her window down a little, she closed her eyes letting the air flow through her hair as well.

" _Ruby! I need you to hide. RUBY! I SAID NOW!"_

The girl jumped a little feeling the car jerk to a stop, it took her a few seconds to render where she was, but when she heard Blake she gave a sigh of relief. She pulled her bag over her shoulder joining the girl outside of the car.

She groaned as she raised her arms high above her head. Feeling a few satisfying cracks in her bones she sighed turning to the house. It was a nice house, two story with lots of windows. Nice tan color, along with nice outside plants.

They both turned at the sound of another car entering the driveway, both calming down when they saw it was just Qrow. "How is it that I managed to beat you here." Blake said laughing.

"Because I'm a cop and I follow street laws."

She hummed. "Touché." The two of them started making their way up to the front door with Ruby tagging slowly along. She felt a chill go up her spine making her glance behind her. All she saw was a couple walking down the road, both seemingly having a good time with each other.

"Ruby, come on let's check out our room." Blake ushered a little excitedly, this made Ruby smile a little. "Yeah yeah, hold your horses." She said jogging a little into the house before following the girl upstairs.

* * *

 **Have any more questions? Message me on here or discord! I'd be happy to chat about anything. MizukiScarlet#5611**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here is another chapter! BTW I also changed my name, it's similar to what it was before.**

 **Jason- That is true  
** **KHARAKI TAKAN - I can't say who I'm going to ship Blake with yet, sorry =)  
Jinx2309 - Yeah, I felt like it was rushed so I wanted to restart to sort of pace it down a little.  
therandompers - You'll find out later don't worry lol.**

* * *

The girl pulled on her signature hoodie making her way out of their room, she went to the bathroom pounding on the door. "I'm seriously going to leave you if you do not get your ass in gear Blake." And with that the door swung open. Now see, Blake was normally a happy person, but this is 6 in the morning Blake.

The raven haired girl passed Ruby groaning as she went back to their room to grab her bag. "Those two weeks went too fast." She mumbled following Ruby down the stairs.

"I feel ya." Ruby said as they reached the bottom of the stairs, she grabbed the helmet from the kitchen table before tossing it to Blake. "I'll drive since you're tired."

"Just don't kill me."

Ruby snorted. "Can't make any promises."

* * *

"Ruby and Blake Branwen?" The two lifted their heads when they heard their names being called. Both girls got out of their seats backpacks in hand.

"Follow me." The women said a small smile on her face.

Both were led to a small office, it was clean and organized.

"We have both of your schedules made, as per request you have most of the classes together."

"Thank you for that Mrs..."

"Goodwitch, Miss Goodwitch."

Blake nodded. "Sorry, Miss Goodwitch. I appreciate that."

The older women smiled handing the two the papers. "Don't worry, I'm a good friend with your dad. I owed him a favor anyway."

The two girls were sent on their own. "Let's see, first lockers." Blake said glancing down at the map and locker number.

Ruby nodded glancing down at her schedule.

English  
Marine science  
Algebra  
Lunch  
World History  
PE  
Art

"Looks like the only two periods we don't have is our last three." Ruby said pocketing the paper.

"I knew they'd only be able to get just a few classes. Better than nothing right?" The other girl replied making a stop in front of a row of lockers two high.

Ruby found her locker number 251, while Blake was right above her 250. The redhead crouched under Blake spinning the lock getting it to pop open just after one try. She swung her bag landing it in front of her tossing some spare things she wouldn't need, just extra stuff.

"Alright, let's getting going. Don't want to be late on the first day of senior year. Yay." Ruby said in a monotone. Blake chuckled bringing her one strap backpack over her shoulder.

The girl pulled her hoodie over her head keeping her face down to the ground. If she saw her... she didn't know what she would say. And she wasn't planning on ever talking to her while she was here.

* * *

Seemingly the first half of the day went by quick, quick as it could get. The bell rang indicating that it was time for the first lunch, their lunch.

She grabbed her bag tossing it over her shoulder before stretching her arms above her head.

Thankfully it was the first day for everyone, meaning they wouldn't have to do too much work for the first few weeks. Not that Ruby did much schoolwork anyway, that was more Blake's thing.

"Ready?" The girl asked making Ruby sigh. "Sure why not. Can we at least sit outside? You know me."

Blake nodded. "Of course, if you want to find a table I can grab us something's to eat."

"Sounds fair." Ruby fished a few dollars from her pocket handing it over. "Maybe a sandwich and a drink, oh if they have my favorite cookie chips please get those as well." Ruby said as they made their way down stairs that led to the out of the cafeteria.

"Got it, sandwich drink and cookie chips if they have them. Find us a good spot, I'll be back." The girl said rushing off into the building of crowded students ushering to grab some suitable food.

After a little bit of searching she found a nice table under a tree, providing some nice shade to keep them cool. Tossing her bag to the seat next to her she pulled out her phone and headphones popping the buds into her ears. She went into her music app and started playing one of her favorite songs.

 _My friend you lost your head again._

 _Hot hands you're onto my neck_

 _A drug test and you're still failing._

 _All you do is take, take, take._

 _Black boots and a French heritage. (Ah ohh)_

 _She's scaring you with her friends. (Ah ohh)_

 _She's 20 now and still ahead of it, (Ah ohh)_

 _Well I'm still afraid -fraid -fraid_

 _Do you get afraid, afraid, afraid?_

From what Ruby could see not many sat outside, only a few tables having shade at the very least. Those tables were quickly taken as well.

Leaning her chin against the palm of her hand, she closed her eyes listening to the music playing in her ears.

 _Swim deep, you got to make it better._

 _I'll be waitin' on you forever._

 _Swim with me, get to some place better._

 _I'll be waitin' on you forever._

 _My friend, well you're still idling._

 _My hands, they cover your eyes_

 _Cuz I've been livin' out in silence now,_

 _And I stumble, stumble around._

 _Yeah I stumble, stumble around._

A few minutes went by, the table shifted indicating to Ruby that someone has sit down. Giving a glance she noticed that Blake was back, along with a tray full of goodies and drinks for them to consume. She pulled out her right headphone scooting closer to the other girl, she also grabbed a sandwich and a drink and proceeding to munch on the food.

"There is so many people in this lunch, you would be surprised how big that cafeteria is. I almost thought I was going to get lost." The girl said popping open her water bottle taking a small drink from it.

"Makes me happy that I didn't go." Ruby replied taking another bite of her lunch.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like a lot of people really sit outside." Blake said glancing around them towards the other students. "It's nice, not being loud."

The redhead glanced to the other tables, soon enough her eyes landed on one table with three people. She caught the eye of one of them, this made her quickly look down.

They ate in silence for the rest of the lunch period listening to music from Ruby's phone.

* * *

"You sure you'll be fine without me?" Blake asked pulling out a few things from her locker.

"Don't worry too much, I'll be fine ok? I'm not a little kid anymore. Someday I'm going to have to live without you, you know that right?"

Blake sighed. "When you put it that way, kind of makes it sound morbid. Don't ya think?"

The redhead shrugged tossing her bag over her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll see you at the end of the day." The girl said rushing down the hall passing a few students here and there. Soon enough she reached the classroom for her history class.

She walked in glancing around at all the other student's who got there early. She kept her face down glancing over the students. ' _Don't think she's in this class either._ ' She thought going up to the teacher.

Said teacher looked up and gave a small smile. "You must be miss Branwen. I'm Mrs. Midna, I've already made a desk layout. It is on the board if you want to find where you will be sitting." Ruby nodded taking her attention to the board, she glanced over all the students names.

' _Still no sign, that's a positive.'_ She made her way to the back of the class, the desk were one long table meaning two people at a time would be sitting together.

She frowned taking her spot in the left. The girl pulled her phone out messaging her sister that she had found her class and desk.

She leaned her chin on the palm of her hand, she started up an app just messing around with whatever she could find really. Class didn't start for another few minutes.

Students started filling up desks, her right still had no one. She sighed tossing her phone into her bag to her left. She looked to the desk next to her, the girl had pure white hair.

' _How's that even possible.'_ Ruby thought for a quick few seconds. 'Well, I mean. I have red hair so I kind of understand.'

She quickly looked away not wanting to gain the attention of the girl. ' _I feel like I've seen her somewhere though.'_ She thought biting the inside of her lip.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the teacher cleared her throat. "Good afternoon students-"

Ruby listened to the teacher, watching as she handed out papers. The teacher explaining as to what exactly they were going to learn this year and when they were going to get their textbooks.

The class was interrupted when someone opened the door, thus making the teacher sigh. "Glad you could join us Miss Fall. Late as usual even on the first day."

Said girl chuckled shaking her head. "You know me Mrs. Midna, have to mix things up every once in a while."

The teacher shook her head waving the paper towards Ruby's desk. "Have a seat Miss Fall."

Ruby looked at the student who was walking towards her desk, she felt a chill go down her next giving her goosebumps.

' _I saw her at lunch.'_ She thought quickly looking down at her papers in front of her. The girl got to her seat, she pulled out the chair sitting down with her bag to her side. Seeing her selection of papers she slid them towards her before glancing over what they said.

Ruby took a deep breath keeping her face down. ' _Just breath.'_ She thought looking up at the teacher, who was still going over rules and such.

"You look like you're new here." Said a voice making her jump a little. She looked to her right to the student who had arrived late. "What?"

"You're new aren't you? I've never seen you around here before."

"Why does that matter?" Ruby asked looking back towards the teacher. She didn't see the girl give a shrug.

"You interest me. Not many do." The girl replied.

"Excuse me?" Ruby said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh that wasn't meant in a bad way, trust me."

The redhead shook her head, she didn't even bother look at the girl before getting up at the ring of the bell.

'What the heck is wrong with that girl.' Ruby thought shuffling her papers into her backpack as she made her way towards what she assumed the gym.

Her phone did a few short buzzed making her stop. "Blake? What's wrong?"

"I don't feel great, I called dad. I'm in the nurse's office. He called the office and said that we can go."

"Alright, I'll be there in a little."

She ended the call turning around curtly before running into someone.

"Damn." She muttered rubbing her back having fallen down.

"Watch where you're going you dolt!" The girl yelled rubbing off her jeans. "Goodness these students in this school." She said passing by Ruby without saying sorry.

The redhead glared at the white haired girl from before, the one in her history class. She got back up making her way quickly to where the office was held.

Hopefully Blake wasn't feeling too bad, they did ride on her motorcycle.

* * *

Ruby sighed leaning against the handlebars of her bike. Blake had asked if they could stop off at the nearest store so she could get some things to help her stomach.

' _Geez. What's taking her so long.'_ Ruby thought looking back towards the entrance of the store. ' _Maybe I should've gone with her.'_

As if on queue Blake walked out of the store a small bag in hand, she watched as the girl stuffed it into her bag. "Everything ok?" Ruby asked handing the girl her helmet.

Blake gave a smile. "Yeah, I just got some ginger ale and some medicine. Must be something I ate, or maybe something just going around." She said slipping her helmet on before joining Ruby on the bike.

The redhead frowned, she slipped her helmet on as well starting the bike. She felt Blake wrap her arms around her stomach, once she felt they were ready she started to move.

Soon enough she pulled into their driveway, she parked up towards the garage before turning off the bike. She felt Blake release her hold watching as she got off.

She kept her mouth closed, she didn't want to pester the girl with questions. A chill went down her spine making her shake a little. She felt like someone was watching her, this made her turn a frown on her face. She looked around a little, but no one was in sight.

"Ruby?" Blake asked walking back outside. The redhead looked at her sister, she tossed her bag over her shoulder. "Sorry, just thinking." The girl replied stepping inside their house, she gave one last glance before closing the door.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked the chapter, I'll see you all next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**therandompers- We'll find out don't worry =)  
KHARAKI TAKAN - Thank you =)  
Nagaichi - Thank you, I'm trying! I'm working on a crossover rn actually. Trying to see if I like the idea or not, it's a weird ship.  
\- ****I dunno lol  
Jinx2309 - No you don't see them together in too many stories being step sisters. Also I can't say XD I'm just winging it lol**

 **Hope you all enjoy!  
**

* * *

The redhead glanced towards her sister, she pulled her red hoodie on before grabbing her other backpack she had. She quietly made her way to their door, giving one last glance towards the sleeping girl she slipped out the bedroom door closing it behind her.

She glanced over the stair railings not seeing any lights. ' _Dad must still be out.'_ She sighed lightly stepping down the stairs one by one. ' _Meaning I have to be more careful._ ' She grabbed her motorcycle keys walking over to the front door. Leaving out the front door she locked it and went to her bike. Grabbing her red helmet she kicked her kickstand up, she couldn't start it near the house or Blake would hear her.

Once she was down the road a good ways away from the house she kicked started the bike on enjoying the nice purrs that it made.

Ruby made her way towards the city area of the town only being a twenty minute drive away, she made sure to keep her eyes around for cruisers off to the side. If her dad found her doing this again her ass would be grass. She ventured around the city for a little, once she found a good building that was covered by others she stopped off.

The redhead swung her leg over the bike, she pushed down the alleyway keeping an eye behind her as she went.

 _Will you hold the line?_

 _When every one of them is giving up or giving in, tell me_

 _In this house of mine?_

 _Nothing ever comes without a consequence or cost, tell me_

 _Will the stars align?_

 _Will heaven step in? Will it save us from our sin? Will it?_

 _'Cause this house of mine stands strong_

She kicked out the kickstand giving a sigh. She swung her bag around landing it on the ground in front of her, giving one last glance down the alley she pulled out a flashlight flicking it on. She put it in between her teeth before opening her bag. She pulled out a few cardboard cutouts she had made and a few spray cans. She popped the flashlight out of her mouth propping it on her bike, giving her perfect light to work.

The redhead pulled out a mask from her bag, she brought it around her face. Then she picked up one of the stencils and the black spray paint can getting to work on her art.

This was one of her hobbies that her father didn't quite enjoy at all. Graffiti is an offence of criminal damage and, if prosecuted, she would face a hefty fine or even imprisonment. Even at her age she wasn't supposed to have the paint cans. Being 17 you have to have someone 18 years or older.

 _That's the price you pay_

 _Leave behind your heartache, cast away_

 _Just another product of today_

 _Rather be the hunter than the prey_

 _And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a_

 _Natural_

 _A beating heart of stone_

 _You gotta be so cold_

 _To make it in this world_

 _Yeah, you're a natural_

 _Living your life cutthroat_

 _You gotta be so cold_

 _Yeah, you're a natural_

Proceeding to the next color she scooted over one of the dumpsters hopping onto it. She hopped off the dumpster grabbing another stencil along with the red spray can.

Hopefully Qrow wasn't inspecting this area, she wanted to put at least one piece of her art on. If she was going to be in this town for a bit till high school was over she had to have some 'fun'.

Repeating a few strokes she hopped down again kicking the dumpster away she leaned herself against the other wall staring up at her work. It was little red riding hood running away.

She leaned her head to the side staring at it from a different angle before pulling out her phone to take a picture of it. This was probably one of her best pieces yet so far, she only had a few because she was caught one day by an officer. Thankfully her father bailed her out, but getting caught again was out of the question.

He chewed her out on it when they got home and still today she still hears about it. She got to work picking up all her pieces before putting them in her bag.

"You know that kind of thing is illegal, never would've thought a pretty face like you would do such bad things." A voice said making her jump, she spun around looking at where the voice came from.

When the redhead saw who it was she sighed. "What are you a stalker, don't you have a bedtime or something."

Said girl chuckled moving to the side to let Ruby push her bike out of the alleyway. "I should say the same and no I'm not a stalker, I was walking home from work when I noticed a light coming from the alleyway."

Ruby nodded. "Mhmhm, ok." She said fully putting her backpack on. "Then why walk to work, don't you have a car or something?" She asked looking at the girl. Said girl was wearing a black blouse and a black skirt with a red belt and red tie. She just too now noticed that the girl had some intricate tattoo on her right arm and neck as well.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked shaking Ruby from her thoughts. "Take a picture it lasts longer." She said turning around and continued to walk the way she was going.

 _Will somebody_

 _Let me see the light within the dark trees' shadows and_

 _What's happenin'?_

 _Lookin' through the glass find the wrong within the past knowin'_

 _We are the youth_

 _Cut until it bleeds, inside a world without the peace facing_

 _A bit of the truth, the truth_

Ruby sputtered not knowing what to say to the girl. "Hey wait! Isn't it dangerous to walk alone?" She asked pushing her bike down the left side of the road near the sidewalk.

The raven haired girl shrugged turning back towards the girl pausing for her to catch up. "Awh are you worried about me?" She laughed a little. "No one really messes with me, I mean if looks could kill."

Ruby shook her head sighing out of breath a little. "First no I'm not worried, I don't even know you. Second you don't look that dangerous."

She looked back up coming face to face with the girl, she felt the girls finger run along her chin. "How about now." She whispered her face just a few inches away.

The redhead flung herself back a little her face bright red. The other girl laughed running a hand through her hair. "See you another time little red. You should get home, this town is dangerous for lonely girls like you." She said waving towards the girl continuing her path down the sidewalk.

Ruby felt her knees give a little, she held onto her bike mostly for support. Her hands felt sweaty thankfully still holding on. She took a deep breath letting it out in a few short seconds.

"What is wrong with these people in this damn town." She muttered slowly getting back up.

 _That's the price you pay_

 _Leave behind your heartache, cast away_

 _Just another product of today_

 _Rather be the hunter than the prey_

 _And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a_

 _Natural_

 _A beating heart of stone_

 _You gotta be so cold_

 _To make it in this world_

 _Yeah, you're a natural_

 _Living your life cutthroat_

 _You gotta be so cold_

 _Yeah, you're a natural_

* * *

The redhead groaned hearing her bedroom door slam, she heard another door slam making her sigh. She sat up rubbing her eyes, she looked towards Blake's bed raising an eyebrow. She got up grabbing a blanket, she followed where Blake had gone. Seeing it was the bathroom door she stopped by it giving a few knocks.

"Blake? Are you ok?" She asked leaning against the door frame. She heard Blake throw up again making her sigh. She unlocked the door slipping in closing it behind her, she didn't care for the smell. She went up next to Blake pulling her hair back. She stayed silent letting the girl empty her already empty stomach.

The redhead rubbed her sisters back frowning.

"I'm sorry." Blake whispered going to flush the toilet. Ruby chuckled shaking her head. "Don't be sorry," She took the blanket wrapping it around Blake. "I'm here to help, remember that time I got sick in middle school so bad I had to stay home for a few weeks. You were there right next to me the whole time. Don't worry, it's my turn now." She said giving Blake a smile.

The raven haired girl chuckled snuggling more into the blanket. "We can try going to school-"

"Nah, it's only the second day, so what if we miss. Let's just have a movie day, try and get you better."

Blake smiled nodding. "Sure. That sounds wonderful."

 _Deep inside me, I'm fading to black, I'm fading_

 _Took an oath by the blood of my hand, won't break it_

 _I can taste it, the end is upon us, I swear_

 _Gonna make it_

 _I'm gonna make it_

 _Natural_

 _A beating heart of stone_

 _You gotta be so cold_

 _To make it in this world_

 _Yeah, you're a natural_

 _Living your life cutthroat_

 _You gotta be so cold_

 _Yeah, you're a natural_

 _Natural_

 _Yeah, you're a natural_

* * *

 **Sorry it was a late upload, trying to write a cross over with league of legends for RWBY. Have a good ship idea, we'll see how it goes. See you all later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry the chapter is so late, I lost it on my phone and had to rewrite it.**

 **RayD2Kill - It's a saying  
** **KHARAKI TAKAN - Thanks  
** **Nagaichi - Thank you!  
Jinx2309 - I don't want Ruby to be wimpy kinda sorta lol.**

* * *

 _I was raised by a mom_

 _Who told me I should never listen to another voice_

 _But my own_

 _Now I've grown up, now I know_

 _That when I'm tryna be myself it isn't so simple_

 _Anymore_

 _Some days I wake up I just wanna hide under the covers_

 _'Cause no matter what I do I'll never be like all the others_

 _I'm a little O.D.D_

 _Most people really don't get me_

 _I'm the girl in the back of the class_

 _Blank stare, don't care, don't ask_

 _I'm a little O.D.D_

 _And I see the way they look at me_

 _I can hear it when they talk that trash_

 _Saying "Any minute she gon' crack"_

Ruby hummed tapping her pencil against her notebook following the beat of the song. She twisted her pencil around her fingers dancing in her seat. She felt a tap on her shoulder bringing her back to real life. She pulled her headphones off turning to Blake. "Yeah what's up?"

"Dad says dinner is ready."

The redhead hummed, she pulled her headphones off getting up from her seat. The two girls went downstairs joining Qrow for dinner.

"So it's been a week in the new school, feeling good so far?"

Blake nodded taking a bite of her dinner. "I like it so far, the teachers are nice."

The redhead nodded agreeing with her sister. "It's ok I guess." She replied poking her food with her fork. Ruby leaned her chin against the palm of her hand.

"Have you run into Yang yet Ruby?" Qrow asked looking at the redhead.

Said girl stared at her plate poking her fork around. "No." She simply said resting her fork down. "I'm not hungry, I'm going to bed." She simply said going back up stairs.

Qrow sighed taking a sip from his drink. "Why ask when you already know?" Blake asked setting her napkin on her plate.

"You'll understand someday, if she keeps putting it off, it'll come back and bite her in the ass." He said picking their plates up.

Blake frowned watching as her father went into the kitchen with their plates, she rested her hand on her stomach sighing.

/

Ruby glanced at Blake watching as the girl climbed in bed. She slipped her headphones off frowning. "How're you feeling so far?" She asked swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

Black shrugged giving her sister a smile. "It was just a sickness, you know stomach bug. I'm feeling better now no worries." She said pulling her hair into a ponytail.

The redhead chuckled. "You're not one to get sick, but when you do you're a pain in the ass." She said earning a pillow her way. "Asshole." Blake muttered pulling her blanket around herself.

"Get some sleep, we have some errands to run tomorrow." Blake said turning herself towards the wall.

The redhead hummed. "Goodnight Blake."

"Good night Ruby."

Ruby smiled leaning up, she flicked the light off pulling her blanket up. She crossed her arms leaning then behind her head on the pillow.

" _You interest me. Not many do."_

She groaned internally, she ran a hand through her hair. ' _That girl.'_ She clicked her tongue against the top of her mouth, she stared at the ceiling frowning.

" _Awh are you worried about me?" She laughed a little. "No one really messes with me, I mean if looks could kill."_

She sighed rolling over to face the wall. She had no time to be attracted to someone.

* * *

 _Oh_

 _My sister, bless her heart_

 _She was the only one who had my back when everyone_

 _Else did not_

 _Looking back, it's crazy_

 _I almost turned into the person people told me I_

 _I should be_

 _Some days I wake up I just wanna hide under the covers_

 _'Cause no matter what I do I'll never be like all the others_

 _Because_

 _I'm a little O.D.D_

 _Most people really don't get me_

 _I'm the girl in the back of the class_

 _Pink hair but I'm wearing all black_

 _I'm a little O.D.D_

 _And I see the way they look at me_

 _I can hear it when they talk that trash_

 _Saying "Any minute she gon' crack"_

Ruby glanced down at the list sighing, she followed the girl around saying something every once in awhile when they passed an aisle they needed to go down.

After a little of searching they found all the groceries that they would need for the rest of the week.

The two girls loaded the groceries into the car not saying anything. The redhead sighed getting into the passenger seat of her car, she leaned her elbow against the car door.

"You ok?" Blake asked glancing towards her sister. Ruby shrugged keeping her eyes on the buildings that passed. "Just tired, I didn't get much sleep last night."

Blake hummed. "Can I ask you something?"

Ruby snorted glancing to the girl. "You just did."

The other girl opened her mouth closing it quickly. "You're a pain." She muttered glaring at Ruby.

"Yeah I know," She stretched her arms out in front of her. "Fine. What's your question?"

Blake looked to Ruby thinking for a few. "It's about what dad asked… well sort of… what would you do if you met Yang again?"

Ruby rested her chin back into the palm of her hand. "I honestly don't know that's the thing… I want to say something, but I don't know."

She said sighing. "Things happened between her and I that… I don't remember fully, it just hurt." She whispered closing her eyes.

" _Summer please!"_

" _No, I'm not staying here… for her sake."_

Ruby jumped feeling a hand on hers. "Don't worry about it too much ok? I'm sorry for bringing up any bad memories."

The redhead shook her head shrugging. "It's not your fault, it's just something I can't talk about."

Blake pulled into the driveway turning off the car. "I understand that, when you feel like you can talk about it… I'm here for you." She said smiling towards her sister.

Ruby nodded opening her door, she went to the cars trunk. She felt a shiver go up her spine making her glance behind her. No one was walking along the sidewalk and all the cars had no one in them, as far as she could tell that is.

She scratched her cheek before grabbing a few of the bags, she handed a few to Blake before heading for the door.

* * *

"Why're we here." The girl muttered watching as the two girls went into their house. The driver didn't answer as she turned the car on. "Nothing Weiss." She replied pulling the car away.

The white haired girl glanced back at the house before they left. She shook her head pulling out her phone.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I'm sorry the chapter is so short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gosh I've been so busy XD. Doesn't seem like work will ever let me have an off day. ;-;. Thankfully I managed to get this done!**

 **KHARAKI TAKAN - Thank you =)  
Gorsouul - Thank you lol  
Jinx2309 - Thank you! I wanted to develop things more. **

* * *

" _Summer please!"_

" _No, I'm not staying here… for her sake."_

 _The little girl clutched her hands over her ears_

The girl gasped sitting up in her bed, sun peaking through the blinds. She sighed running a hand through her hair. She looked around the room noticing that she was the only one in the room. She let her face fall into the palms of her hands.

The redhead laid her head back on the pillow staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "It was just a dumb dream." She muttered opening her eyes at the sound of her phone buzz.

She leaned over grabbing the phone.

 _Q - Don't know if you're awake yet, breakfast is in the microwave._

The redhead hummed replying to her dad before tossing her phone back onto the nightstand. She got up from her bed pulling her pj shirt off. She grabbed her red hoodie and dark blue jeans before heading out into the hall, she grabbed a towel heading into the bathroom.

She turned the shower on setting her clothes down on the counter. She stared into the mirror at her redish brown hair, the red faded a lot.

' _Maybe I should get it recolored.'_ She thought lifting a small piece of her hair.

* * *

Ruby stared down at her phone before looking up at the building. She pocketed her phone before heading inside. The place wasn't really busy, maybe a few people getting their hairs cut.

She looked at the front desk moving slowly towards it. A lady at the front desk looked up smiling at her.

"Hi how may I help you?"

Ruby scratched the back of her neck. ""I called earlier for the noon appointment to dye my hair."

The lady nodded looking at the notepad. "Ah yes, Ms. Rose?" Ruby nodded. "Alright, have a seat and I'll notify Ilia that you're here for your appointment."

Ruby hummed going over to one of the multiple chairs. She pulled out her phone going to her messages.

 _R - Hey Blake, I don't know where you went. Just wanted to ask if you wanted to do lunch or whatever._

She was about to put it away when her phone buzzed.

 _B - Yeah, just message me the address of the place and time. I just have a few more things to do._

"Ms. Rose?" A women called out making her lookup. The women smiled at her getting up from the chair.

"That's me." She said holding out her hand to Ilia. Ilia shook the girls hand motioning to the chairs.

"So what are you looking for? Ilia asked spinning the chair around for Ruby to sit down.

"Just red, the red I had in a few months ago is starting to fade a lot." Ilia nodded looking at the faint red.

"Any specific red?" She asked pulling a color template out of her mini desk. Ruby looked through the color template. "Rose red please." She said handing it back.

Ilia chuckled. "Just like your last name?"

"Yeah I know. Ironic isn't it." She said watching as the girl went into a small cabinet where most of the dye colors were held.

"I've heard worse. Trust me." She said grabbing foil and the dye brush.

"I feel like I don't want to ask."

The women chuckled setting her tools on the table.

"Well let's get this started. It'll take a few hours." Ruby nodded pulling out her phone, she sent a message to her sister saying that she'll be a while.

* * *

Ruby looked at the mirror a small smile on her face, her hair more red then brown. "I love it." She said smiling at Ilia. "Thank you! I appreciate it so much."

The other girl smiled leading Ruby up to the register. "No problem at all, I love coloring hair. It's a hobby of mine." She said typing a few things on the computer.

"For everything that'll be 75." Ruby nodded pulling her card out, she also pulled a ten out handing it to the girl. "Thanks again!" Ruby said heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Ilia said she reached towards her pocket making Ruby bite her lip. The women pulled out a little card holding it out to the girl. The redhead watched as the girl scratched her cheek a little nervous.

"If you ever need another dye or just a haircut, I could help you with it." She said leading off her line. Ruby gave the girl her best smile nodding.

"You got it, I'll definitely come back." She said putting the card into her pocket, she waved to the girl before walking out of the building.

Ilia sighed slumping a little. One of the other hairstylists laughed patting her on the back. "You're too gay."

She grumbled elbowing him in the side. "Shut it Neptune." She said going back over to her chair.

* * *

Ruby sighed pulling out her phone.

 _R - Hey, I'm done with my errands. Want to meet in 20 at the cafe?_

 _B - Yeah! Sorry I needed a good few things. I'll be there in 20, do you want me to pick you up?_

 _R - No it's ok, I can walk. You just have to drive me home._

 _B - XD. Alright, see you then._

Ruby felt a smile tug at her lips, she put her phone away her hand brushing against the small card. That smile faded a little as she pulled out the card looking it over.

Ilia Amitola. She sighed rubbing the back of her neck. Was it just her… or did the girl have interest in her.

' _I mean the girl was cute but…'_ Gold eyes flashed in her mind making her sigh. She shook her head. ' _I can't. I don't want this.'_ She thought ripping up the card, she tossed it into the can next to her before continuing onto the cafe.

* * *

Cinder sighed staring down at the picture frame in her hand, she leaned her cheek on the palm of her hand. She pulled out the stand putting the picture back onto her desk. She stared at her desk not even a thought in her head.

She was so concentrated on the desk that she didn't even hear her door open, or the fact that her mother had set a cup in front of her. She did jump however when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything ok Cinder?" Salem asked leaning against the girls desk. The girl didn't answer bringing the cup to her lips, she sipped the liquid feeling her throat burn at the sensation.

"It's fine mother." The girl replied getting up from her seat, she slipped her shirt off going to her closet. She grabbed her black button up along with her red tie.

"You've been acting like this since school started, did something happen?" Salem asked staring at the the frame on the girls desk, she frowned looking over at her daughter. She could see that the girl was thinking.

"Like I said, I'm fine." She said slipping her black skirt on. "I have work, I'll be back around midnight." The girl replied grabbing her bag before heading out of her room, leaving her mother in there.

Salem sighed picking up the frame. She smiled. They all looked happy... well almost.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, still grasping where I want to be at this point.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Cinder sipped the tea sighing a little._

" _That is probably the fifth time you've sighed sister. What is troubling you?" The boy asked setting his book down. The girl set her cup down looking at her brother._

" _You would never understand my pain brother." She said resting her hands on her lap. "Well I mean, I can try." He said getting up from his chair to sit at the table._

 _Before she could say anything a man stepped into the room a hat under his arm. "Lets go Cinder, we're heading into town." The man said turning back out of the room._

" _Well, shouldn't keep father waiting." He said giving his sister a smile. "Don't worry, it'll go well today."_

Fingers snapping in front of her brought her out of her thoughts. The women shook her head sitting at the table with Cinder. "You've been staring at your water for like 15 minutes. You doing ok Cinder?" Vernal asked popping her salad open.

"Yeah I'm alright, just been thinking about a lot." She said running her finger along the glass. "Ooh? Care to share, if you're thinking about something… means it is serious."

Cinder waved her hand taking a small sip of the water. "Just something stupid."

Vernal rolled her eyes taking a bite of her salad. "You're just stalling Fall, I've known you since you started working here. You practically tell me everything."

The girl leaned back in her chair. Cinder stayed silent staring at the ceiling. After she thought for a little she sighed leaning back onto the table. "It's just about someone." She said leaning her hand on her chin.

"Ooh, now I really have to know. Cinder Fall finding something in someone? This is new." She took another bite of her food. "Go on." She said her mouth full.

Cinder chuckled, she stared at the table tapping the glass. "This girl… she's so interesting. She is so straightforward with me… and well the only people like that are you and most of my family. Everyone else just… stays away from me. Yet she doesn't really care."

The other girl smiled. "You know, I've never seen you so head of heels. How long have you even known her?"

"About a week and I'm not head over heels for her you idiot. I'm just curious, I want to know her more."

Vernal nodded. "Understandable." She said glancing down at her watch. "Looks like we should get back, boss wouldn't be happy if we sat around past our lunch."

Cinder nodded stretching her arms above her head, she got up from her chair running her hand along her skirt making sure it wasn't wrinkled. She felt a small shiver going down her spine making her look towards the door. Amber met Silver.

She smiled a little picking up her glass, she went to the kitchen to dispose of it.

She quickly tossed her apron on grabbing her small book and pens before heading out of the kitchen area to the front area.

* * *

Ruby bit her lip watching as Cinder grabbed a few menus gesturing for the two to follow her. She felt a tightness in her chest as Blake kept going on about some book she was reading, but Ruby's mind really wasn't in it.

They both sat down when Cinder found a table for the both of them. "Can I get you two any drinks?" She asked pulling out a small notepad.

"I'll just have some green tea, with lemon on the side please." Blake said looking down at the menu.

The redhead gave a short sigh as she flipped to the back of the cafe menu to see what drinks they had.

"I-i'll have the strawberry coke." She said giving Cinder a small smile. "I'll have those out in no time, I'll be back in a bit to take your orders." Cinder gave Ruby a wink before heading off to the kitchen.

Ruby hid her face with her bangs sighing again, she rested her forehead on the palm of her hand as she looked through the menu.

"Ruby?" She jumped a little looking at her sister. "Yes?" She lifted her head moving her hair out of the way.

Blake raised an eyebrow leaning forward to but the back of her hand on Ruby's forehead. "You're really warm, are you feeling ok?" Ruby waved it off smiling at Blake.

"Don't worry about it. I'm feeling fine."

The raven haired girl frowned, she leaned her chin against the palm of her hand staring at her sister. "Are you sure? We can just go home."

Ruby shook her head. "It's fine." She simply said before Cinder put their drinks on the table. Alerting both of them.

"Are you both ready to order? Or do you need a little more time?" She asked pulling out her small notebook.

"I think we're ready?" Blake asked looking at Ruby, who nodded in agreement. "I'll have the tuna salad with ranch on the side please." Blake finished handing her menu to Cinder.

Now it was her turn and to be honest she had no idea what she wanted. The whole time she was looking at her menu she wasn't really searching for anything. She flipped to a random page. "I'll have the cheeseburger… with fries please." She said closing the menu.

She handed it back to Cinder, the girl reached out for it her hand brushing the other girls.

Ruby felt a shudder go through her. 'Cold.' She thought watching as Cinder put the menu under her arm. The girl smiled. "I'll have that ready soon."

She turned heading towards the kitchen. ' _She's so… warm.'_ She thought putting the ticket up on the wheel.

"You seem happy." Vernal said putting a ticket up on the wheel. Cinder shrugged grabbing a tray when the chef slid it through. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said smiling before walking away with the tray.

* * *

Ruby sighed leaning back into the car seat. "That was a good burger." She muttered bringing her hood up to cover her face.

Blake rolled her eyes putting her seat belt on. "Can you at least put your seat belt on?"

The redhead groaned. "It's too much to move Blake..." she whined bringing her arm over to the seat belt, but letting it fall.

"Even though our father is a police officer that still doesn't mean we can break the law."

Ruby pouted bringing the seat belt across. "Unfair." She muttered resting back into the seat again.

Blake pulled out of the parking lot heading back towards their house. Both girls pretty silent on the way back, having talked more than enough at the cafe. Once they pulled into the driveway they exited the car heading into the house.

"Doesn't look like dad is going to be back tonight is he?" Ruby asked plopping herself onto the couch. Blake rolled her eyes sitting on a small loveseat, she grabbed the remote turning on the tv.

"He'll probably be back when we go to school." The girl said flipping through the channels. Ruby hummed crossing her arms behind her head. She closed her eyes listening to the tv.

That's when she felt her eyes droop.

* * *

" _She didn't do anything wrong!"_

" _Are you sure you want this…"_

" _There is no going back with this Summer… it may not work."_

Ruby stuffed her books into her backpack, she stood up watching as Blake stared at her locker. She rested her hand on the girls shoulder watching as she jumped. "Ah sorry." Blake whispered grabbing her books.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ruby asked. Swinging her backpack around she faced the girl. Blake nodded smiling towards her sister.

"Lets get to class, we don't want to be late."

Ruby frowned watching her sister go down the hall heading towards their first period. She sighed stuffing her hands into her pockets. Something didn't feel right with Blake… she felt sadness from the girl.

What happened.

* * *

 **KHARAKI TAKAN -** Thank you

 **Jinx2309 -** That's true, I wanted to sit on this a little and write other things so I wouldn't become bored of this.


	7. Important Authors note

AN: Hello everyone! I apologize for this not being a chapter for Bloody Roses, however I have tried multiple times to continue on with my idea. I've just hit a road in how I wanted to continue on. I know it has been quite a while and I have been working on other ideas to get my mind away and hopefully find that spark again.

I have been thinking of giving the story away, but I have been afraid to give it up for I fear that it would not go as planned. But I might consider giving it away and giving them my ideas. So if any of you know someone or want to adopt the idea you can DM and I'll happily reply with the details that I have planned out, for now however I hope you all have a wonderful day and I hope you all had a great Christmas or holiday!


End file.
